Mia and Me - Episode 224
A Sticky Situation is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary The elves plan a major attack on Rixel's island, but they have to trust each other. Mia suspects Varia to be Violetta. When Mia wants to confront Varia with her suspicion, Varia accidentally reveals her true identity. Plot While Mia and Mario are out eating ice cream, they hear a news report about Violetta having gone missing. Contessa believes Violetta's father has kidnapped her, but Mia and Mario know this can't be right. Mario admits that Violetta confided in him the problems she'd been having at home, and realize Violetta may have run away on her own. The two head back to the farm to pick up Tarzan, and find that Renzo has given up on getting rid of the moles and decided to just let them stay. Mia and Mario travel to the Di Nola property, and begin searching for Violetta. Tarzan tracks her scent to the gazebo, and the two notice the unicorn pictures and a book on unicorns in the gazebo. The two realize where she might be, as Mia's bracelet begins to glow. Mia arrives in Centopia, where the elves are planning on giving the antidote for Rixel's spell to the circus animals. Mo shows up, revealing that he is planning on giving Varia a friendship ring of her own. Mia asks if they're sure about this, bringing up how Varia only ever seems to be around when Mia is there. Yuko comments that Varia did stay the last time Mia left, which considering the circumstances only makes Mia even more concerned. Mo asks Mia to be the one to deliver the friendship ring to Varia. Rixel is reporting to his master, who is quite angry with Rixel at this point, as Rixel is nearly out of time to fulfill his conditions. Rixel decides they need a new plan to capture the winged unicorns, and Gargona suggests they seek out Polytheus, since he might have something useful for them if they are willing to pay him. Mia finds Violetta looking after the unicorns, who expresses how happy she is and how she feels at home in Centopia. Mia asks about Varia's true home, and Violetta claims she got her memories back and makes it clear she doesn't want to go home. Mia hands Violetta the friendship ring, much to Violetta's delight. However, the moment is soon spoiled when Violetta accidentally makes an annoyed remark when a unicorn accidentally steps on her foot, and Mia finally recognizes her as Violetta. As Mia confronts her about this, Violetta flies away. Meanwhile, Lasita is giving the medicine to one of the animals, only for it to immediately fall asleep. Mia's butterfly flutters over the group, and Yuko and Mo go to look for her while Lasita calls on Simo to help make sure nothing is wrong. Elsewhere, Polytheus is out fishing, when he spots Mia chasing after Violetta. Violetta eventually admits her identity and how she managed to obtain a piece of Mia's bracelet that allowed her to travel to Centopia whenever Mia went. Violetta explains she doesn't intend to go back to her own world, having decided to stay in Centopia and that Centopia has changed her for the better. Mia soon realizes her feet have gotten stuck to some sticky grass, and asks Violetta to help her. Violetta refuses unless Mia promises to keep her secret, but Mia insists she needs to tell the truth. Violetta steals Mia's friendship ring, and flies off. Polytheus spots Violetta flying past, just before Rixel and Gargona arrive. Rixel asks Polytheus to offer them something good, and he says he recently come into some useful information. Polytheus explains how he saw Mia and Violetta flying past, and that he moments ago saw only Violetta return. Realizing Mia might be trapped, the two villains head off to make use of this opportunity. Mo and Yuko come across Violetta while following Mia's butterfly, and wonder why she has Mia's ring. Violetta claims she found Mia's ring on the ground and heard Mia's voice. Yuko and Mo realize she might be in trouble, but Violetta claims she couldn't find her. Yuko and Mo go to look for her, while Violetta goes to ask Shiva and Xolana to help with the search. In frustration, Mia repeats the riddle from her book as she tries to get loose, before Rixel and Gargona show up to capture her. As Violetta is flying away, she suddenly stops, saying to herself that she should've just told the truth and begins flying back the way she came after realizing she put Mia in danger. She soon spots Mia being carried away by Rixel and Gargona. Rixel comments that Varia proved to be more helpful than ever today, and Mia questions his claim. Mia initially doesn't believe him when he explains that Varia was helping him, until he produces a message from her. Yuko and Mo try to save Mia, while Violetta tries to do the same by pushing a large rock into Gurga's path. Onchao lands near her, and helps her push the rock. The rock blocks Gurga's path, allowing Yuko and Mo to free Mia. Mo returns Mia's ring, and Mia reveals Violetta's true identity to the others. Mo calls Violetta out on leaving Mia in trouble, and Violetta apologizes, explaining her reasons. Mo and Yuko initially accept her apology and are willing to give her another chance, until Mia questions whether Rixel's claims were true and shows the messages from Rixel. Violetta tearfully explains how she initially worked with Rixel to get back at Mia, but later changed her mind and wanted to get out of it, but Rixel forced her to continue by threatening to reveal her mistake. Violetta pleads with the elves to forgive her, but Mo makes her return the ring. Violetta declares she'll prove whose side she's on, before flying away. Yuko and Mo apologize to Mia for not believing her when she expressed her doubts about Varia. Returning to the palace, Mia wonders if they were too harsh on Violetta. They wonder what Violetta will do now, and if she might return to her own world. They spot the animals happily playing with Simo and Lasita, the two explaining how Rixel's spell on the animals has been broken, and the animals falling asleep is just a temporary side effect. Mia must return to her own world, and tells Mario that Violetta is indeed in Centopia. Mia knows she has to find a way to convince Violetta to return home, but she doesn't yet know how. Major Events * Violetta has gone missing, and when Mia arrives in Centopia, Yuko comments that this time, Varia stayed even after Mia left. * Mia gives Violetta a friendship ring, and then Mia recognizes Varia as Violetta. * The antidote causes the circus animals to fall asleep, and Lasita consults Simo to make sure the animals are okay. * Violetta leaves Mia trapped in sticky grass without her friendship ring. * Mia gets captured by Rixel. * The elves find out Violetta was the cause of Mia getting captured, and that she had been working with Rixel. * The animals wake up and are free from the spell. * Mia plans how to convince Violetta to return to earth. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Someone who belongs to your team isn't truthful, might also be mean." * Violetta initially leaves Mia stuck in the sticky grass and steals her ring so Mia won't reveal her true identity to the others. After meeting up with Yuko and Mo and lying that she couldn't find Mia anywhere, she regrets not just telling the truth as she is flying back to the crater, turning back and managing to get back in time to help save Mia from Rixel. * Violetta has to give back her friendship ring, as she betrayed the elves. * Violetta finally goes back to her world������ Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2